


New Hair

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Any way I was wondering if you could do a sorta threesome with reader/Chuck/Gabriel where the reader has feelings for them both and one night after a hunt she's alone in the bunker and she is having thoughts about Chuck and Gabe and they both show up hearing her thoughts and get down and dirty with her.
Relationships: Gabe x Reader x Chuck
Kudos: 5





	New Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R2girl07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/gifts).



You ran your hair through your new hair, beaming. Your hair had been long for years- down your back long. However, you had felt like a change. Something different, something fresh. Your usually Y/C/H was now a H/C color, and went to just below your shoulders. “Thank you so much!” You told the hairdresser happily. Once the ‘cape’ was taken off of you, you slipped out of the chair and followed him to the front to pay. 

Seeing the boys faces would be awesome, especially Dean’s. He always managed to make you crack up. However, the two reactions you were really looking forward to were Gabe and Chuck’s. There was no telling how either would react. Licking your lips, you made your way to your car. “Here goes nothing.” You muttered to yourself, sliding in. 

* * *

“Boys!” You called out as you entered the bunker. “I’m home!” You added, shutting the door behind you. You did your best to smooth your hair that had been assaulted by the wind moments before. “Come out, come out wherever you are.” You giggled. Every now and then you couldn’t help but just run your fingers through your new hair, giddy with how it felt. 

Sam was the first one to come in, his eyebrows shooting up. “Wow!” He smiled. “That hair looks great on you.” He complimented. “Can I ask why the sudden chop chop?” He made the snipping motion in the air with his fingers. “And the color change?”

“You ever get that urge that you just need a change?” You asked. “I was out getting a few things and spotted a salon. Thought ‘why the hell not’? It’s just hair. It’ll grow back out if I don’t like the whole short hair thing.” You smiled. “And I just thought it was pretty. It’s been a long time since I dyed my hair, too.” Which was true. Hunting with the boys left little time for the joys of being pampered. 

He came over and ruffled your hair. “Soft.” He chuckled as you swatted his hand away. “But, Dean’s getting ready. We have a hunt.” 

Letting your head hang back, you side. “At least I’ll feel pretty while getting covered in some monster’s blood.” You sighed. “Walk with me and fill me in.” You motioned for him to follow you to your room to get your bag together

Once he had filled you in and you were ready to go, you began psyching yourself up for the hunt. So far it seemed like an easier one, but you never knew. You’d rather be over prepared than go in blind. You slid into your usual backseat spot, hoping you had time later to see the guys that often preoccupied your mind. Smiling to yourself, you slipped your earbuds in to relax.

* * *

Dean grinned as you three got back into the car. “That was almost too easy.” He chuckled. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Sam nodded. “Always happy when we get one of those.” He agreed, running his hand through his hair. “Wanna head out and visit Jody?” He suggested. 

“As much as I love her, I think I’ll have you drop me off at the bunker.” You shrugged. “I mean, you guys are great, but I live with you. I see you constantly. I’d like some chill time.” Between hunts, them bickering, them randomly pranking them, and whatever else life threw at you… you did need it.

Sam nodded. “Alone time is good.” He smiled. 

“Pit stop at the bunker. Got it.” Dean agreed. “I’ll let Jody know you’ll see her next time, though?” 

“Yes, please.” You smiled, happy they agreed. Slipping back into the car, you hoped that once they dropped you off the next day, you’d get some time with your two other favorite guys.

* * *

You played some music from your speaker as you showered, enjoying the self care time you had. Especially when it didn’t involve so much hair now. You never realized how long that had taken.

Unknowingly, the two men of your thoughts had been listening in and were just waiting in your room for you to finish. Gabe was sitting against your headboard, looking through a magazine while Chuck looked at some pictures on your dresser. 

You came in, nearly screaming your head off. All you were wearing was a towel, and you kept your grip tight on it. 

“Well, hello sweet cheeks.” Gabe grinned. 

“Is that a new hair color?” Chuck stepped forward. “And cut?” He added, smiling. 

You let out a breath. “Yeah.” You looked at Chuck. “What’re you boys doing here?” You asked, looking between the two of them. “I wasn’t expecting to walk into my room and be greeted by an angel and God.” 

“Wanna tell her?” Gabe smirked at Chuck. 

Chuck laughed softly. “Your thoughts are quite loud.” His voice sent a shiver down your spine. 

“Sorry?” You blushed. What else were you supposed to say?

Gabe laughed and shook his head. “So adorable.” He put the magazine down and got up to move closer. “As always.”

Chuck nodded in agreement. “We know you’re alone tonight…” He told you, tracing his fingers up your arm. 

“And we know you enjoy your alone time.” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows. “But do you want some company?” He asked playfully. 

You blinked and looked at both of them. There was no way they meant what you hoped they meant. 

Chuck smiled. “If you’re comfortable.” He added. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to.”

“I want it all.” You said with a shrug, making Gabe grin. “But I’m sure you both knew that.”

“Can we get naked right now then?” Gabe asked. 

“No patience.” Chuck shook his head. “But I can’t blame him.” He stared at your bare skin. “You’re wearing next to nothing.” Not that he was complaining. 

You shrugged innocently and dropped the towel. A chill sent goosebumps across your skin. “Your turn.” 

Gabe licked his lips and snapped his clothes off shamelessly. He smirked as your eyes went up and down his body. “Come enjoy, sweets.” He held out a hand for you. “I know I will.” 

You grinned and took his hand, being brought into a soft kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing against him. You giggled as he squeezed your hips. Chuck walked his fingers up your back. You couldn’t believe the position you were in, but you definitely were going to take advantage of it. Deepening the kiss, you moved a hand to his hair. 

He pulled you as he moved to sit on the bed, feeling Chuck’s lips at the back of your neck. He kissed down your spine, enjoying your shiver. He gripped your backside, messaging it. 

You whined against Gabe, pushing him back and moving so you were lying on your side. Chuck climbed up next to you, smiling as you turned to him for his own taste. He trailed his finger tips up and down as his lips moved against yours, Gabe’s attention on your chest. 

You rubbed his chest, getting your own feel. You enjoyed how you get his muscles moved. You made a noise as Gabe was a bit rough, but you enjoyed the soft pain. It excited you. He seemed to have read your thoughts as he dug his fingers a little deeper into your side. Moaning, you gripped his thigh. “More.” You whined. 

Chuck kissed down your body at your request. He nipped at your hip as you squirmed. You turned your head so you could properly kiss Gabe, wanting to take care of him as Chuck began taking care of you. You loved the way Chuck’s beard felt on your skin, hoping to feel it more in the future. 

Chuck rubbed your thighs as he settled between them. “Such a sight.” He mused, kissing your skin softly. 

You were sensitive and fought to close your legs. He had no issues holding you open for him however. Gabe kissed over your jaw to suck a mark on your neck, enjoying the sounds that you were making. “Like that, baby?” He mumbled. 

Biting your lip, you nodded. “Yes.” You breathed. Finally, Chuck focused his attention on your clit. You gasped, rocking your hips slightly.

Gabe watched for a moment, trying to make it as pleasurable as possible so he fondled your breasts. He’d been attracted to you since he met you, so he was over the moon at the moment. He was now etching how your body felt into his mind. If he never got this agin, he sure as hell would remember 

“Wanna taste you…” You mumbled against Gabe. “Please?” 

“Shit.” He moved up the bed to better get positioned. “Whatever you want to taste, I’m down.” He ran a hand through your hair as you stroked him before licking up his shaft. He groaned. “I’ve dreamt of this.” His eyes never left you, loving this view.

You winked at him as you worked your hand, moaning as you got your taste. As Chuck worked on you, you eagerly sucked on Gabe. You couldn’t wait to see where things went. 

Gabe had to hold back from bucking his hips, his hand going to your hair. He gave it a tug, earning a moan from you. He licked his lips, making a note that you seemed to enjoy that. “You’re gorgeous.” He told you. 

You whined at the compliment and dug your fingers into his thighs as Chuck brought you close to climax. Your fingers dug into Gabe’s skin, but he wasn’t against that. Chuck kept a grip on your thighs as you came, whimpering and moaning around Gabe.

Gabe cursed as he felt it and bucked his hips by accident. “I-I’m…” He let his head fall back.

You swallowed down his release and smirked up at him. “Hope you recover quickly.” You sassed. Nipping at his thigh, you giggled as he groaned.

Chuck laughed softly and kissed up your body. “It’s his turn to play anyway.” Gabe moved a bit. “And maybe I want a taste of my own? I bet you’re sweeter than candy.”

You blushed and watched both of them, still not believing you were practically sandwiched between the two men. Did you fall asleep in the shower and was this the best wet dream ever? . You squeaked as Gabe sucked a mark on your inner thigh. 

“Oh, sensitive!” Gabe grinned. “Love that.” He did it on the other side.

Chuck grinned as he kissed across your shoulder. Cupping your cheek, he turned your face to kiss you deeply. 

You ran your hand through his hair then reached down to get a feel for him. You groaned when you felt how hard he was and began stroking him. He groaned into your mouth, urging you on. 

Gabe watched the both of you before gently sinking two of his digits between your folds. He followed the sounds you were making to go slower or faster. He curled his fingers at the right moments, easily pushing you to the edge. He watched in awe as you came a second time. Your chest heaved as you worked on coming back down from your high. “Who do you want first, hot stuff?” He kissed your leg. “You call the shots.”

“You decide. I just need someone in me.” You whined. “Please?” You looked between them.

“So sweet when you ask nicely.” Chuck pecked your lips. “I think I’ll go first.” He smirked as you licked your lips. 

Gabe moved out of the way and Chuck took his place. He stared at you as he stroked himself, going slow as he began to thrust into you. Your eyes fluttered close as you gasped. 

Gabe watched you both, excited to have his turn. His eyes stayed focused on your face. He watched your expression turn into one of pure pleasure once Chuck was fully inside. Then your sounds added to the arousal that he was already feeling He couldn’t help but get himself off as he watched. 

You urged Chuck by meeting his thrusts, nails scratching him slightly down his back. “Chuck.” You moaned as he went deep and slow. Your legs shook slightly at the intensity and smiled as he kissed you. You moved your hands to grip his backside, urging him on. 

He groaned deeply, moving his lips to your jaw. His body was pressed close to yours, his hands gripping your shoulders. “You're amazing.” He told you as he rolled his hips. Burning his face in your neck, he closed his eyes. 

You were panting as you grew close once again, your entire body trembling. “Chuck. Oh, shit. Chuck.” You muttered over and over again.

“Yes, sweetheart.” He moaned, losing it right after you did. 

“Holy shit.” Gabe mumbled. There was a light sheen to your body, and there was a blush on your cheeks. You glanced over and he grinned as you gave him a flirty look. “Still got one more in you?” He winked. “Or do you need a nap first?” He teased, honestly wanting you to ride him. 

“For you? I think I might.” You flirted despite still catching your breath. Chuck kissed up your body, making you giggle. The feeling of his beard tickled. You smiled as he kissed you before carefully getting off. He went to sit down while Gabe climbed over you. “Hey there.” You pecked his lips.

“Hi, gorgeous.” He grinned, licking your lips slightly. He laid back, rolling you on top of him with ease. He held you close, enjoying how you got comfortable easily. “What a view.” He winked up at you. “I could really get used to this.” He added as you put your hands on his chest.

“So could I.” You smiled. “So handsome.” You leaned down to kiss his chin. “And sweet.” You kissed his jaw. “And funny.”

He groaned and closed his eyes, tilting his head as you gently kissed his neck. “You’re buttering me up.” His hands moved up your thighs slowly before resting on your hips.

You grinned at him cutely before reaching down between your bodies to grab a hold of him. You watched him as you teasingly stroked him. His fingers gripped you harder as you lifted yourself so you can slide down on him. Biting your lip, you let your head fall back as you felt him fill you. “Oh, Gabe.”

He watched you with hooded eyes. “You feel  _ great _ .” He groaned loudly. It was difficult for him not to buck his hips, wanting you to have full control.

You gently scratched his chest as you adjusted before rolling your hips. Lifting your hips slightly as you continued to roll your hips, moving up and down at the same time.

“So fucking good.” He praised you. “Shit.” Gabe hissed, wanting to last for you. He had to concentrate, especially with your perfect chest in his face. He moved his hands up your back and pulled you forward, his lips meeting yours. He kissed you with as much as he could, wanting this to last forever. One of his hands tangled in your hair, smiling into the kiss as you moaned.

You whined as your body trembled. His hands gripped on your hips and he planted his feet to help thrust up into you. “Fuck!” You gasped, moving one of your hands to grip the sheet by his head.

He grunted, using some of his grace to make it even more pleasurable for you. You clenched around him, clearly close. “I’m right there, babe.” He encouraged. “Let me feel you.” 

You let out a loud moan, collapsing on him as you finished. You nuzzled into his neck as he continued to chase his own release, sighing when you felt his warmth. Kissing his neck, you rocked your hips slightly, enjoying the feeling. 

He let out a shaky breath and hugged you to him, not caring you were both sticky. “That was better than I’d been imagining.” He admitted, making you giggle. 

“How often would you imagine this, hmm?” You said playfully. Honestly, you were really curious. “Because I did...a lot.” You blushed, but since you already had a tint to your skin, you really couldn't’ tell.

He grinned. “Pretty constantly.” He said easily. “Can you blame me?”

“Nope.” You pecked his lips and smiled as Chuck handed over a bottle of water. 

Gabe snapped his fingers and everyone was cleaned. You moved off of him, sitting up to accept the water from Chuck. Now you were curious if this was a one night deal. You’d cherish it forever but you would be sad. You did really care about them beyond being attracted to them.

You were surprised when both men sandwiched you in, cuddling to their respect side. Not that you’d complain. You bit your lip, wondering how you went about asking your question.

“Chocolate for your thoughts?” Gabe asked. He turned his head to kiss your forehead. “I can hear the gears turning in your head.”

“Just wondering...what this makes us?” You asked shyly. “Was this a one time thing?” 

“I hope not.” Chuck said softly. “Is that what you want?” He didn’t want to pressure you into anything. 

You shook your head quickly. “Not even close.”

“That’s a relief. You’ll put us on your calendar then?” Gabe hugged your waist. “Maybe we could take you out? I’d like to take you on a date.” He smiled.

You looked excited. “Yes! Please.” You had a huge grin on your face. “I’d love that!” You felt hope bubble up that things would go well. “But, right now...hold me while I get some sleep?” You chuckled before yawning. “You two wore me out. And I might want a repeat in a few hours.”

“Absolutely.” Chuck smiled, the both of them cuddling to you in some way as you got comfortable. 

“Sweet dreams.” Gabe kissed your head. Once your breathing evened out, he kissed your forehead. He gave Chuck a grin and both of them rested with you. 

* * *

Before you woke up the next morning, Gabe decided to slip out of bed to make you breakfast. You had woken up in the middle of the night for another round, so he knew you’d be hungry.

He hummed as he grabbed a nice looking robe through the hall way. He’d grabbed his boxers already, so he figured he was fine to make breakfast. He was bending down, searching through the fridge. As he did so, he hummed to himself. He was very optimistic about how things would go. 

Dean walked down the stairs, smelling bacon. He had honestly assumed that you were cooking breakfast, and looking forward to it. He stepped into the kitchen to greet you and froze. Blinking, he watched Gabe stand up. “Hey, Dean-o.” He greeted the hunter.

Dean stared, blinking as he tried to come up with words. Instead, he slowly turned and just walked away.


End file.
